1. Field
Methods and apparatuses consistent with exemplary embodiments relate managing a policy in a mobile terminal and, more particularly, to a method of managing the policy of a web application using the smart card of a mobile terminal.
2. Description of the Related Art
A policy denotes a series of sentences that define how to allocate resources to individual clients. Here, a client may be a personal user, a department, a host computer, an application, or the like. Resources may be allocated based on the time of day, the priority of client authority, the availability of resources, and other factors. A policy or policy declaration is made by a manager and is stored in policy reservoir. Management software searches and uses policies when making a decision. In the present specification, policies refer to policies which use a web application as a client.
A web application policy needs to be updated to suit variations in the policy or changes in conditions. In some cases, a policy is decided on such that an application using terminal resources obtains a user's permission when using specific resources (for example, a network, an address book, etc.). For example, when the application tries to use terminal resources requiring the verification of security, it is determined whether to permit the use of the relevant resources on the basis of the policies in which the use of the relevant resources should be permitted, denied or permitted conditionally after receiving the user confirmation.
However, the above policies can be changed depending on the circumstances. Further, depending on applications, a user may desire to change a relevant policy. For example, in the case of a navigation application using a Global Positioning System (GPS), an approval is mainly requested whenever the application is used, and it is impossible for the user to optionally change such a policy.
In the prior art, the update of a web application policy on, for example, Android™ terminals may be performed using two methods. Firstly, there is a method in which, at the time of updating firmware, an update file is manually downloaded onto a desktop computer and is then updated using the booting menu of the terminal. Secondly, there is a method in which, at the time of upgrading a system using an Over the Air (OTA) function, a policy is automatically updated, wherein a connection to a 3rd Generation (3G) or Wireless Fidelity (WiFi) network is required.
However, the conventional update methods are characterized in that when a system or firmware is updated, the update of the policy can be incidentally performed, so that it is difficult to dynamically update a policy and it is also difficult to change and adjust the detailed policies related to a specific application.